This love
by Almogabar 1
Summary: Universo alternativo; Despues de tanto sufrimiento lo unico que anhela su corazón es amor.. con el tiempo queda prendado de un par de ojos azules, será estos capaces de cumplir su anhelo?...espero les guste, dejen revievs onegai denle una oportunidad a es


SAILOR MOON

THIS LOVE

EPISODIO 1

Hola!

Antes de que lean este fic quiero aclarar que es yaoi.. tal vez no sea común pero mis fics nunca lo han sido... ademas no es justo... como explicarme eh leido fics en esta pagina en donde ponen a serena de pareja con otra mujer porque no hacerlo con darien?.. acaso el no tiene derecho?.. bueno les adverti... si es que el fics les gusta dejen revievs onegai...

-

Abrió lentamente sus ojos azules con peresa, sonriendo al momento de ver la hora.. sintiendose de pronto nervioso pero aun no sabia el motivo, ni el porque de su nerviosismo.. de pronto se escuchó como tocaban suavemente la puerta..

-adelante.- contestó con la voz adormilada.. desperezandose como un pequeño gatito, sonriendo al instante de ver esos ojos azules posarse en su persona..

-buenos dias dormilon..- susurró la mujer con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios acercandose a su hijo y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla..

-buenos dias..- dijo mientras se incorporaba y peinaba con sus dedos, sus largos cabellos azabaches..

-y mis hermanos?...donde estan yaten y taiki?..-preguntó con curiosidad mientras buscaba lo que se pondria..

-ya se fueron a la escuela..- contestó observando el rostro palido de su hijo.. sonriendo momentaneamente al ver como este se apresuraba a vestirse..

-son taaaan malos..- un suspiro derrotado escapo de sus labios mientras salia de su habitación deteniendose y regresando para besar la mejilla de su madre..

-adiooooos.- fue lo último que escuchó la mujer antes de que se escuchara como la puerta era azotada...

-

-buenos dias jovenes mi nombre es darien chiba y seré su nuevo maestro..- explicó cun una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se presentaba..

-es muy guapó..- dijo una de las alumnas que veian descaradamente el cuerpo del nuevo profesor fijandose especialmente en esos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos como el oceano..

-señoritas podrian guardar silencio por favor?.- preguntó darien observando a las alumnas las cuales se sonrojaron intensamente y asintieron..

segundos despues tocaron la puerta entrando dos jovenes los cuales sonrieron apenados al haber llegado tan tarde..

-lamentamos nuestra tardanza..- dijo un joven alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas dirigiendose al profesor el cual tan solo asintio..

-presentense por favor..- les indico darien ante lo que estos asintieron..

-mi nombre es taiki kou, tengo 18 años, un placer conocerlos..- respondio el mas alto sentandose en su lugar correspondiente sonriendole a su hermano el cual tan solo bufó molesto ante las chicas que no dejaban de verlo..

-yaten kou, 18 años..- respondió friamente y se sentó cerrando momentaneamente sus ojos verdes y acomodandose su largo cabello plateado..

-bien, supongo que ya son todos o falta alguien mas?..- preguntó observando como al parecer alguien faltaba..

-si.. nuestro hermano..- respondio taiki sonriendo avergonzado al maestro el cual tan solo volvio a tomar asiento en su lugar, no tenia ni cinco segundos que lo habia hecho cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven el cual se sujetaba las piernas jadeando..Darien se incorporó y se acercó al chico observandolo confundido..

-gomen nasai..- susurro mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los de sus hermanos los cuales fingian no verles.. acercandose furiosos a ellos..

-¡¡Ustedes!.- gritó apuntandolos con el dedo mientras sentia el deseo de llorar al ver como estos le ignoraban...

-presentese por favor y espero que esta sea la ultima vez que se retrase..- dijo darien visiblemente molesto lo que logró que el joven posara sus ojos azules y se sonrojara ligeramente al verlo asintiendo algo avergonzado..

-Holaa.. mi nombre es seiya kou y por desgracia soy hermano de esos tontos..- dijo señalando a sus hermanos los cuales decidieron seguir ignorandoles mientras darien le observaba convenciendose que era imposible que ese chico dejara de ser tan inmaduro...

-sientese por favor..- pidio darien mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a escribir en el pizarron lo que tenian que escribir, seiya tan solo asintió y se sentó a un lado de taiki el cual le observo algo molesto...

-

comian ajenos a las miradas de las jovenes que no dejaban de observarles.. yaten leyendo un libro, taiki en su computadora y seiya... seiya se encontraba observando a la nada, recordando ese par de ojos azules que lo habian hechizado..

-y a ti que te pasa que no estas de hablado?.-preguntó yaten sin dejar de leer su libro obteniendo la atención del mas alto el cual dejo de teclear en la computadora mientras seiya observaba embobado el lugar..

-no me pasa nada..- contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba descuidado el libro de matematicas abrazandolo como si de un oso de peluche se tratara..

-pensé que estarias molesto con nosotros.. me preocupa que estes tan serio.. te impresionó chiba-sensei?..- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano...

-ya veo..- dijo yaten antes de volverse a sumir en su lectura no sin antes haber observado con furia a las mujeres que no dejaban de suspirar...

-

Observaba desde la oficina como los alumnos conversaban animadamente, cerró momentaneamente sus ojos al recordar sus cabellos rubios.. esa sonrisa angelical y esa mirada inocente que tenia..la habia amado con toda el alma o eso habia pensado hasta el dia en que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentia por ella no era amor.. era tan solo cariño, ternura que confundio con ese sentimiento tan maravilloso.. una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al recordarla..

Aún podia ver la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo de esas heridas que ella misma se habia causado.. aun recordaba su rostro bañado en lagrimas preguntandole porque no la habia amado..

ella habia dado todo por él.. habia estado a su lado cuando nadie creia en su persona pero él confundio el agradecimiento, el cariño con amor, con ese sentimiento que le parecio real...

el sonido del celular lo sacó de sus divagaciones y tomandolo con manos temblorosas lo cogió contestandolo al instante..

minutos duró la conversación hasta que despues de colgar tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto saliendo del instituto con rapidez, no queria hacerlo esperar, no a él, era lo unico que le quedaba de ella de serena, de su querida niña..

-

seiya se incorporó molesto con la actitud de sus hermanos pero a la vez feliz de que no les importara lo que en esos momentos sentia por el joven profesor...

-hola hermoso.- se dejo oir tras seiya la voz de un joven que hizo que la piel de seiya se erizara y molesto se giriara hacia la persona que se encontraba a su lado y le miraba con una sonrisa..

-jack...que demonios haces aqui?..- exigió saber taiki el cual dejo de lado su computador mientras se acercaba a seiya y lo separaba de ese sujeto..

-vengo a ver a mi koibito..- contestó mientras hacia el intento por acercarse pero yaten se lo impidió observandole con furia en sus ojos verdes..

-largate.- exigió mientras observaba como seiya temblaba ligeramente..

-que me lo diga el.. vamos cielo..quieres que me vaya?..- preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba del brazo a seiya y apretaba con fuerza su brazo..

-cielo..tenermos muchas cosas que hablar..- musito mientras besaba la mejilla de seiya el cual hizo el intento porque no lo hiciera

-largate de una maldita vez..- gritó taiki exaltado al ver como ese estupido se llevaba a su hermano el cual aun no salia del shock en el que se encontraba..

-si él no me lo dice entonces no tengo porque hacerle caso a ustedes..- contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendose confiado al ver como este no reaccionaria..

-

darien caminaba apresurado por los pasillos mientras sujetaba en su mano las llaves de su automovil, cuando estaba por salir escucho de pronto gritos y preocupandose se acercó encontrandose nuevamente con esos chicos, sintiendose furioso con ese hombre que se encontraba discutiendo con ellos, al acercarse fue que entendio todo..

-tal vez el no se lo diga pero yo se lo exijo..- exclamó darien mostrando esta vez frialdad en su mirada al igual que su voz lo que hizo que jack se girara al verlo encontrandose...

-porque habria de hacerle caso a un estupido eh insignificante profesor?..- se rio mientras sujetaba mas fuerte a seiya llevandoselo del lugar...

darien molesto con la respuesta de ese hombre se acercó y golpeó su rostro logrando que este cayera al piso sujetandose la cara..

-¡¡Estupido!..- fue lo unico que dijo jack antes de limpiar la sangre que emanaba sin control de su boca observando como darien se acercaba a seiya y acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos..

hizo el intento de incorporarse pero un fuerte mareo lo detuvo y comenzó a escupir sangre, taiki solo sonrio y se acercó a él tomandolo con brusquedad del brazo y sacandolo de la escuela siendo acompañado por yaten...

-ya estas bien?..-preguntó darien preocupado por su alumno, al ver que este no reaccionaba...

seiya no sabia que pensar, de pronto las imagenes regresaban a su mente, eran tantos los recuerdos... esos que siempre le dañaban..porque tenia que haber vuelto?...no tenia que hacerlo.. tal vez eso eran los nervios que sentian..

°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°

Espraba a la salida de la escuela a su koi, esbozó una sonrisa al recordarle, hoy despues de mucho tiempo se verian, despues de aquella discución, como un autoreflejo se acaricio el brazo recordando como este se habia roto accidentalmente despues de la discución con su amor..

-hola seiya..- exclamó un joven que se acercó a seiya y le abrazaba, este al principio se tensó pero despues correspondio al abrazo...

-allen..- cuanto tiempo.. que haces aqui?..-preguntó con curiosidad mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo..

-yo.. hace 1 semana..- contestó mientras sonreia observando a su amigo..

-interrumpo?..- se escuchó la voz de jack seiya se giró y se encontró con los frios ojos negros de su koi, dandose cuenta que este estaba furioso..

-cla-claro que no..- musito temblando seiya mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a jack acercandose a él sintiendo como este rodeaba posesivamente su cintura..

-mi nombre es allen..- se presentó con una sonrisa en sus labios..

-yo soy jack.. la pareja de seiya..- contestó mientas besaba los labios de seiya..

.es un placer conocerte..- contestó allen completamente sonrojado al presenciar la escena entre los dos, al finalizar el beso seiya tan solo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa..

-igualmente.. si nos permites tenermos que irnos..- contestó friamente jack tomando de la mano de seiya y jalandolo..

caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto de jack en donde este le soltó y le dio una bofetada que hizo que seiya callera al piso sujetandose la mejilla y viendole confundido..

-no quiero que vuelvas a ponerme en ridiculo..- gritó furioso jack mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto del bolsillo de su pantalon..

-pero.. solo es un amigo..- respondio seiya conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por resbalar por sus mejillas..

-¡¡pero nada!.- abrio la puerta y se acercó a seiya tomandolo de la mano y obligandole a incorporarse..

-que esperas?.. ya hablaremos en casa y espero que tengas una buena escusa.si no es así pagaras esto..-musito jack antes de entrar al auto...

Una vez en el departamento jack tomo con brusquedad del brazo de seiya y lo estrelló en la pared sin importarle como este sollosaba..

-d-detente por favor..- suplicó seiya con lagrimas en los ojos.. temiendo al ver la mirada de su koi..

. quien es el?. por ese estupido me enganaste?..- exigió fuera de si jack sujetando del cabello a seiya y azotandolo contra la mesa despojandolo de su ropa y comenzando a golpearle con saña..

°°°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°

-estas bien?..- seiya al escuchar la voz de esa persona posó sus ojos azules en los de darien y estallo en llanto aferrandose a su abrazo...

Darien tan solo envolvio en un calido abrazo a su alumno rogando porque este se calmara, sintiendo por primera vez en años el deseo de proteger a una persona..

CONTINUARA...

N/A: bien... no se si han leido mis fics anteriores y bueno... no creo poder continuarlos por el simple hecho de que no tengo copias de ellos y me retiro mis fics de esta pagina...


End file.
